Beyond the Claiming
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Draco and Harry tell the story of how they got together. All because of Seamus' matchmaker antics. DMHP Slash. Oneshot, complete. Review! Bottom!Harry


**Beyond the Claiming **by Nymphy Fate.

**Summary: **Sequel to "The Claiming of a One Harry Potter."

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, who else? Lol.

**Rating: **M, for frottage and swearing.

**Warning:** Slash, meaning boy on boy relations

**Timing:** Seventh year, disregards HBP and DH.

**A/N:** Okay, so a lot of you all wanted a sequel, and were all like "wtf, how the fuck did SEAMUS have anything to do with this??" so… here ya go! XD Review, please!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, that would be J.K. Rowling. The author of those books has some strange notion that Harry should have ended up with a bitch named Ginny Weasley, the Ginger Shrew. I am not her, thank god.

**--**

"Hello, love, have a nice day?" Harry greeted as he opened the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, to view his beautiful blond boyfriend.

Draco, in response, hoisted Harry up and wrapped his legs around the blond's waist while his hands went to tug on the dark ebony hair, and began to snog the boy immediately, tongues searching warm, wet caverns and dueling each other for dominance, neither willing to surrender to the other. When they parted, both smiled beatifically. "Hullo, Harry." And then he pecked him on the lips once more, before merely grinning at his slightly shorter boyfriend. He didn't seem to be planning on letting him move anytime soon.

"Why is the door hanging open?" Hermione's voice sounded throughout the room, as she strode toward the two. What she saw, though, made her blush furiously, as did it Harry at having one of his best friends seeing him in this state.

"Er… hi, Hermione," Harry blushed.

"Hi, Harry," she replied, and then turned to the blond still hanging onto Harry. "Malfoy," the bushy-haired girl greeted, to which Draco merely nodded his head once in a civil manner.

"Granger."

She shook her head in confusion. "You know, I still have never really been able to fathom the idea of how you two got together in the first place. It boggles the mind, really, it does."

"Actually it was all Seamus," Harry blurted, and Draco hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Potter! I won't allow others to know the inner workings of our sordid sex life, you… you _barbarian_!" he spluttered.

"Draco, _really_, you're lacking the usual scathing insults lately. Bad day, love?" he cooed.

"No! Hell, you… you _know_ I can never insult you as well as I used to be able to do, ever since we got together - I love you too much, baby," he muttered to him, so as not to let the other two hear in on their conversation. "It was hard enough keeping up with you over the years; I really had to work on some of those, you know!" the blond exclaimed to his shorter little "honey bunch."

"Yes, love, I know. Now can we get back to the kissing, dearie?"

Draco couldn't help it - he was too much of a sucker for all those lovey-dovey soppy sentiments to actually hold back. So it's really not his fault for what happened next. He shoved Harry hard against the wall there and began to snog the living daylights out of him - again.

Draco broke off long enough to answer with an "of course, pet," before attaching his lips right back onto the brunet's, who submitted thankfully.

"Ahem." Hermione had turned away long ago, just so that she wouldn't have to be witness to the two of them trying to devour one another, and knew for a fact that they hadn't stopped yet, or else one of them would have answered her. "_Ahem_," she spoke somewhat louder, but the two didn't seem to even hear her; they were too wrapped up in each other to care what was going on around them. "Seamus Finnegan!" Hermione bellowed back into the common room, rather than in the boys' ears, and the sandy haired boy came running over to join her at the portrait. His eyes, however, were wide and trained on Harry and Draco snogging in the corridor. Seamus was practically salivating at the sight that met his enlarged blue eyes. "This is your doing?" she questioned him in a stern voice to the short boy, as she pointed a finger at the couple. She followed his gaze, though, when she noticing that Seamus was unabashedly staring.

"_Hot… boys… snogging._" he managed to get out of his mouth, and drooled even more when they started unclasping each other's robes and frantically attempting to undress one another completely while simultaneously devouring the other's mouth.

"Fuck," Harry swore, as Draco managed to take off his shirt completely and attach his mouth to one of his hardened nubs on his tanned, toned chest, and the brunet threw his head back, only to hit the wall. "Fuck, Dray… _Oh_ please…"

"Not yet," Draco reprimanded him to which Harry whimpered, at the same time that Seamus and Hermione - who had turned around at the dialogue - gasped, "Yes, please," as they salivated.

One blond and one brunet head snapped to the side, eyes dilated with lust, Harry's glasses askew, and Draco's - and of course Harry's, too - hair mussed up and in complete disarray.

"Erm… hello."

"Harry, we've been through the greetings already. If you two are quite finished, I do believe I asked for a story telling. Now come, you two." Hermione gestured for them to follow her into the common room and Harry and Draco looked to Seamus, who gave them a shrug and followed the bushy-haired girl further into the room. Draco rolled his silver eyes in annoyance, whilst Harry did the same, and with a sigh, Harry grabbed the blond's hand, and tugged him along. "Sorry, darling. Not my fault she's a little busy-body."

The couple attempted in vain to make a beeline for Harry's prefect room, but to no avail. "Sit!" Hermione ordered, and Harry and Draco, who had been in mid-run while her back was turned, sulked over to sit on the common room couch, still clutching hands.

"Scary alike she and Mrs. Weasley are…" Draco said out of the corner of his mouth as he leaned over to Harry.

"Yeah, you're tellin' me," Harry agreed in the same frightened tone, nodding.

"Now," Hermione addressed the two boys in a much, _much_ friendlier voice, and even Seamus looked shocked by her change in attitude as he shifted away from away from her in his seat. "Tell me how you two got together."

Sadly for the unfortunate couple, the one order had acquired an audience, and Harry and Draco grimaced as they noticed the crowd. "Erm…" Harry started, feeling highly uncomfortable under all the stares. "Maybe Seamus should tell it!" he exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the short Irish boy.

"Yes, Finnigan should tell it!" Draco agreed enthusiastically, nervous under the stares of all the Gryffindor vermin.

"Merlin, you two are wimps," Hermione sulked.

"Hey!" Draco cried, while Harry just stared at her, absolutely appalled as his jaw slacked.

Hermione merely rolled her eyes at the two, sitting back in exasperation as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. Seamus, then. _You_ tell us."

Seamus smirked, and stared on his - and Draco and Harry's as well - tale.

--

_Flashback:_

"Ugh. Double Potions again…" Harry groaned. "But at least I get to see Draco again…" he thought wistfully, his mind screaming _Draco, Draco, Draco!_ joyfully, again and again.

Surprisingly, Harry had excelled in Potions the previous year. But not without incentive, of course.

Draco Malfoy, that is.

He'd known from the start that Draco was smarter than practically anyone else in the school on that subject, and more passionate about it as well. And Harry had figured out, over the past six years, through all his run-ins with Draco, that he actually _liked_ the blond, and couldn't get enough of him. Harry looked forward to their fights, their little spats, and detentions together or because of him, although they were rare nowadays. And so, Harry had gotten his arse off the metaphorical couch, and gotten it in gear, studying more than he ever had in his whole life.

Ron and Hermione weren't exactly sure what it was, but something had certainly set their friend afire, something that they couldn't quite put their fingers on.

Ronald Weasley was an idiot. Every night, when Harry was having dreams (or what Ron thought were nightmares) about his (supposed) nemesis, Ron woke up to the screaming and thrashing about, thinking - and hoping - that Harry was killing Malfoy in his sleep.

Oh how very, very wrong the little Weasley boy was…

Truth be told, Harry had only worked his butt off the previous year so that he could be in the same class as Draco once again.

And he hoped to partner with him as well.

Snape, much to his own delight, paired the two of them up, hoping more than anything that Draco would make Potter's life such complete hell during class that the stupid Gryffindor would quit… or at least fail the course.

Harry, however, was onto the snarky Potions Master, and was determined not to quit, no matter _what_ happened.

"Potter!"

Harry put up his front, and sighed, walking to the blond as he took his things with him. "What?" he questioned dryly.

Draco glared. "I hate you, Potter."

"Hate you, too, Malfoy," Harry glared back.

While they had their staring match Snape started to speak, then sighed as he noticed their gazes were still fixed on one another. "Potter! Malfoy! Pay attention and stop staring at each other! Now get to work!"

"Yes, sir," they said in - annoyingly - unison and with one last scowl at the other, got to work on their potion, Draco ignoring Harry for the rest of the class period, while Harry only _pretended_ to ignore the blond, stealing glances at him out of the corner of his bright green eyes the entire time.

Seamus Finnigan, whom Harry had helped in Potions as well over the last year, looked on with interest at the two boys, a plan forming in his mind as he watched.

_Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes._

--

"So what'd you do then? What was this plan of yours?" a fourth year asked excitedly as he listened intently to the Irish boy's story.

"Well…" Seamus got a faraway look on his face.

--

_Flashback:_

While Ron didn't really pay much attention but to hope that Harry was murdering Malfoy in his dreams, Seamus, on the other hand, knew what all the moaning Draco's name in his sleep _really_ meant.

Actually, he wondered if Harry even realized he was doing it.

Hmm… Maybe, maybe not.

But either way, Seamus' Irish Matchmaker Brain had decided on a plan. Keyword: m.a.t.c.h.m.a.k.e.r.

"Hullo, Seamus," Harry greeted as he came into the dorm, where Seamus was currently laying on his bed in thought. The sandy-haired boy got a large grin on his face at his friend and dorm mate entering. He sat up then, gazing at his friend in obvious interest.

"Hiya, Harry. How were your classes today?" he questioned meaningfully, and the dark-haired savior looked at him funny.

"Fine… Any reason for the sudden interest?" Harry asked warily, taking off his bag from his shoulder and settling it at the foot of his bed.

Seamus quickly shook his head. "No, no reason… Have fun in your classes today?"

Harry slumped onto his bed, absolutely exhausted. "Hah. No. Potions sucked beyond compare, as always." He turned to look at the sandy-haired boy, his own dark hair splayed across the bed all the while. "You should know, you were there."

"Oh I dunno. The potion Snape set us to do wasn't _too_ terrible…"

"Not too terrible! It was _horrible_, Seam!"

"What was so bad about it?" Seamus' eyes narrowed suspiciously, determined beyond anything else to wrench the truth out of his friend.

Harry huffed. "Malfoy," he grumbled in annoyance.

"What's so bad about him?" Seamus demanded, not missing a beat. "He's actually not been too bad this year, you know?"

"I _like_ him, Seamus, and he won't even give me the time of day! It's _beyond_ infuriating!"

Seamus moved to comfort him. "Alright, Harry, it's alright. You'll get him soon, I promise." He rubbed the boy's back.

"No I won't," Harry whined pitifully. "I'm an _idiot_, Seam, I am," he looked back up into the blue eyes of his roommate.

"_Why_ are you an idiot, Harry?"

"Because! I refused his friendship offer in first year! He wanted to be my friend and I shot him down…! I mean, he was kinda being a prat – "

"A big prat."

" – but still, he just wanted my attention so much that was willing to insult my friends – "

"Mmhmm."

" – but then I just insulted him back! Like it was _nothing_! I mean _seriously_, what kind of person is moronic enough to turn down the friendship of an insanely hot guy like Draco Malfoy! You don't even _know_ how terrible I've felt over the years! And I love him, I do – "

Seamus pulled back slightly to look at him, searching the bright green teary eyes. "You do?"

"Yeah…" Harry sniffled, wiping his runny nose with the back of his hand. "But it's not like it really matters… he _hates_ me, Seamus! It's horrifying! I _hate_ that he hates me! Just think! If I would have never refused him all those years ago, I'd be his friend, and I'd be in Slytherin like the hat wanted to put me in, and I'd be wearing all their clothes, and maybe I wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's every summer, maybe they would have taken pity on me and rescued me from those _god_-awful people, and maybe we would already be going out, and – and – !"

"Perhaps," Seamus agreed, and then it dawned on him. "Wait – that sodding hat wanted to put 

you in Slytherin?!"

"Uhm, yeah," Harry told him, as if it were no big deal. "But I begged it not to, because I wouldn't have any friends in there, and Hermione was already put into Gryffindor, so… And I'd really only heard bad things about Slytherin from Ron and… yeah. So I'm in here instead now. That's what I get for messing with fate, eh?"

Seamus laughed. "Well, one thing's for sure: you sure do like to surprise people. Never would have guessed you'd be destined for a different House…" He shook his head to clear his mind. "But really though, Harry, I don't think he hates you."

The brunet perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean… I _could_ be wrong about this, but I'm pretty sure he likes you back. I've seen how you two look at each other, Harry, and I think he shares your feelings, from what I can tell. Maybe you should just… talk to him."

"_Talk to him_! I can't do _that_! That's horrid, no! No, I won't do it!" And with that Harry strode out of the room in a fury.

Seamus could only sigh.

--

"You never told me all that," Draco said as he looked curiously at his boyfriend.

Harry only shrugged. "What can I say, I was embarrassed," he blushed. Draco nuzzled his nose against Harry's, making many of the girls 'awww' at them, and cuddled him closer.

"But…! But I was in that class, too!" Hermione exclaimed. "How in the HELL did _I_ never notice that they liked each other?!"

"Hush, 'Mione," Seamus interrupted her, waving a dismissive hand in her general direction, before continuing on with the story.

--

_Flashback:_

They were in Potions once again, and, just like last time, Harry was peeking at the blond next to him out of the corner of his eye every five seconds, when he wasn't busy chopping ingredients or putting them into the cauldron. He wasn't looking, however, when the cauldron exploded after putting in the ingredients in the wrong order, covering them both with sparkly pink potion. Harry screamed in shock, as did Draco and the rest of the class, trying in vain to shield himself from the potion getting even _more_ on them, covering their heads with their hands as they fell to the floor. But the potion still got all over them, and Snape strode over to them in a fury, cleaning 

them off with a swish of his wand and not waiting even one moment to reprimand Harry for his stupidity.

"Honestly, Potter, I would have thought that with all you've done this last year to make it into my advanced class that you had left your stupidity behind. I can see now that this is not the case." With a roll of his eyes, Snape left Harry sitting there stunned, while Draco just sat staring at Harry. "Five points from Gryffindor," Snape told him as he walked back to the front of the room.

"That goes double for me, Potter," Draco grumbled, picking himself up from the floor, and offered a hand to Harry as well to pull him up, which Harry did without a second thought, huffing at Snape all the while. They both froze, though, at the first skin-on-skin contact in ever, staring at each other as they stood again finally, while the rest of the class looked on in interest. "Uhm… I-I gotta go." And with that, Harry fled the room, not even bothering to grab his things as he left. _Merlin fucking damn it!_ Harry swore as he ran all the way from the dungeons up to Gryffindor Tower. _He can't be stupid enough not to notice now that I like him! Shit! _He threw himself onto his bed, crying all the while until he fell asleep, even all the way through dinner and until the next morning.

- - -

_The next morning:_

"Harry? You up, mate?" The dialect of the Irish boy was unmistakable to Harry's ears, and he nodded silently to Seamus standing next to his bed.

"Yeah," he answered, moving to sit up in bed, as he wiped the sleep from his face and stared at his lap.

Seamus sat next to him. "You alright? I… I saw what happened yesterday in class. Are you okay? I mean… I told you he liked you – did you _see_ how he was looking at you?!" he exclaimed joyfully, as though it would make Harry's cock-up concerning the blond any better.

"Whatever. Personally, I'd rather die right now than have to face him."

"Aw, Harry, come on!" Seamus whined. In Harry's opinion, Seamus was only trying to convince him of the blond's feelings for him so that he could see hot boy on boy action. Hah. Like _that_ would be happening anytime soon… "It's not that bad! So he knows you like him – so what! It's not that bad; maybe now he'll actually do something about it – he likes you, Harry, he does, I can tell!"

"I still refuse to talk to him, even still," Harry sulked, crossing his arms over his chest as he set his lips into a hard line.

Seamus got up without any further notice to Harry, whose head snapped up at the retreating figure of his friend who was quickly making his way out of the room in a tiffy. "Where're you 

going?" Harry questioned fearfully. No answer. "Seamus? SEAMUS?!" Still no answer as the Ireland native left without speaking to him.

"Oh hell… Fuck it all, I'm doomed."

- - -

"Hey, Malfoy," came a chipper voice, and Draco glanced over in a glare to see the sandy-haired Irish boy sliding into the chair next to him in the school library.

"Finnigan. What d'you want?" he questioned skeptically.

"Just to talk." A pause. "Do you like Harry?"

Draco dropped his quill, startled, breathing slightly off, and looked gobsmacked at the boy next to him. "W-what did you just say?" he spluttered, and Draco nearly kicked himself. Damn it. Malfoys _never_ spluttered. But then again, his father wasn't here to reprimand him for his lack of grace, so fuck it.

"I _said_, 'do you like Harry?' So… do you like him, then? Do you have feelings for him?"

"I… uhm…" Draco's normally pale face flushed.

"Because he certainly likes you," Seamus told the blond, interrupting his spluttering.

"He, erm… he does?" Draco asked hesitantly. "H-how d'you know?"

Seamus nodded. "He told me himself, yes," he said matter-of-factly.

"He actually _told_ you that he likes me? For real, you're not just playing with me here?" the blond asked disbelievingly.

"Well no. I actually had to kinda drag it out of him a bit. But once it was out there, though, he basically just _refused_ to do anything about it."

Draco's pale blond eyebrows scrunched together. "Really?"

"Yeah, he said he would never be the first one to tell you about his feelings. In basic terms."

Draco snorted. "Bottom," he muttered in slight amusement, even through all his blushing.

Seamus was quiet for a few moments as Draco smiled to himself. Not smirked, mind you, but a real, live _smile_. Amazing… "So…?" he questioned expectantly.

"_So_, what?"

"_So_, do you have feelings for Harry or not?" Draco's face fell in the slightest and his cheeks went pink. "Because if you do I really think you should do something about it." The blond went back dutifully to writing his Potions essay as a distraction to actually having to answer the question, though he thought his reply should be obvious enough by the way that his face was flaming Weasley red by now. _Ick._

"Erm… can I ask you a question, maybe?" Draco blinked up at him in wonder. "What _kind_ of feelings do you have for Harry? I mean… I know I've seen you staring at him during classes, looking at him in awe, and all, but… that could possibly mean that you just admire him, for being the Boy Who Lived and all, the one who finally defeated Voldemort last year. But I don't really think that's it. Is it?" Seamus asked in suspicion before plowing on.

"Or it could just be a crush – but no, that's not it either, is it. Crushes don't last; the crushing on the other person can just disappear one day. Perhaps you just _like_ him…? But then… I've _seen_ how you two look at each other, and people who only like one another don't have gazes that the two of you do. And people only want to shag each other don't look at them like that – they have lustful gazes, which you guys have, but… it's always mixed with something else, something bigger. And tell me, Draco Malfoy, what do you think that might be?"

Draco was silent all throughout Seamus' speech. "Uhm… l-love, maybe?" he guessed.

"Ah! And there it is. Fifteen points to Slytherin." Seamus grinned. "Do you love him, Draco, like I think you do?"

"Yes…" Draco whispered after a moment's silence, fear in his eyes and reluctant to say anything more.

"Then go get 'im, will ya?" Seamus smiled. "He loves you, too."

Draco's heart pounded against his chest, as his mood went almost immediately from fear and reluctance to that of ecstasy. His face broke out into a wide grin of happiness, and he threw himself at Seamus, planting a small kiss on the boy's cheek in gratefulness. "Thank you, Finnigan!" he exclaimed, grabbing his things from the table, and ran out of the library, in absolute joy.

Seamus could only smile to himself in satisfaction.

_I've done good_, he thought to himself. _I think I should do more good deeds from now on…_ He thought briefly about it. _Now. Who else can I set up together…_

- - -

Draco rounded another corner, trying to find the love of his life somewhere in the confines of the castle. Bloody likely that would be happening anytime soon at the rate he was going – he'd already spent two _fucking_ hours looking for the daft shy Gryffindor.

Who knew? With Draco's luck, Harry could be up in his room, and he wouldn't be able to get in the portrait protecting the entrance to their common room, and he wouldn't get to talk to him until the next day.

And that's when he heard voices.

_Potter's_ voice. And a girl.

Draco peered around the corner, only to see Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley standing there. Draco sneered – the Weaslette was standing there, a hand on the boy's shoulder in what Draco thought she must have thought was a consoling manner.

"What's wrong, Harry? Are you okay?"

"Ginny? Will you… I mean, will you promise not to tell anyone about this? It can just be between the two of us, maybe?" Harry questioned hopefully.

"Sure, Harry. What is it?"

"Uhm… Just… swear to me that you won't tell anyone. Okay?"

"I swear, Harry, now what's wrong?"

"It's… well, you see, I know we didn't work out, and I know it was sort of for a different reason than you might think. I, uhm… I'm gay, okay? Oh fuck, that was _so_ not subtle like I had hoped it would be, and oh, now you just hate me, don't you."

"You're _what_, Harry?" Ginny asked in a dead tone, eyes cold.

"I'm… gay, Gin." Flustered, Harry ran his hands over his face in anguish at having to tell his ex-girlfriend that he just wasn't interested in her, no matter what she might still think. After all, she was the one who had made the first move, and he had been the one to break it off. They had never had sex together, never groped, had never even _kissed_, not _once_, for Merlin's sake. That in itself should have been proof enough of his preference for the same sex, but Ginny had always just wrote it off as it not being the right time and that Harry wasn't ready, so she'd ended up settling for cuddling on the common room couch, or wherever they may be.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny, but it's just that… I can't help who I like, you know?" he seemed desperate for her to understand, but Ginny stayed firm in her mood, not willing to bend to his whim.

Besides that, having lived with six brothers for so long had gotten to her, Harry thought, and she had had to toughen up because of them – Harry suspected that Ginny was really a guy underneath it all, and going out with her had had a domino effect, leading him to realize his personal sexual preference. After all, he'd never liked all the girl bits she had (or any other girl besides Cho, for that matter, but hey – hormones'll do that to a guy) but was really more 

interested in her only-slightly-masculine (hah – yeah, right) personality, which should have set him off right from the start. And then one day in the Quidditch showers after a Slytherin-Gryffindor game he had noticed – who else – Draco Malfoy and his wonderfully-naked boy body. And then he'd gotten a crush on the blond Slytherin which started to develop slowly into a liking, an admiration of him, and then he had noticed the small things about Draco and had eventually fallen in love with him.

Ginny got a hard look in her blue eyes before it turned mischevious, as she sauntered toward the brunet in front of her, bringing a slender finger to the boy's clothed chest, in what she hoped was a seductive manner, but in all actuality was really only making Harry uncomfortable and feeling like throwing up inside, with all the intimate contact. "I can't change your mind, Harry? You're sure about this whole liking-guys thing?" she gazed up at him (although he was probably only maybe a few inches, at most, taller than her) with her puppy-dog eyes and pouty lips.

"Get away from him, you hussy, he doesn't _want _you!" a voice from behind them shouted, and Harry turned to see Draco standing there, eyes wide as he spluttered from his sudden outburst.

"Malfoy?"

"I… I-I…" And with that, he fled the corridor, running as fast as he could.

"Malfoy, wait!" Harry ran after him, determination setting in as he tried to catch up to him. He may be small, but Harry was a fast little bugger, too, no matter what his figure may lead some to believe. "Draco, come back!"

When Harry finally caught up with the blond and turned him around, Draco had his head bowed, not willing to look into Harry's eyes. When he did eventually look up, although it was due to Harry slowly lifting his chin, Harry could see the tears in the silvery grey eyes, and felt his chest constrict at the sight of them.

"I'm sorry," Draco breathed, and Harry could feel tears start to prick his own eyes as well, about to spill over at seeing them already flowing down the blond's face.

"For what?" Harry questioned, even as his thumbs wiped away the steadily flowing tears on Draco's lightly flushed face as Harry's own tears feel down his face.

"For, uhm… for…" At Harry's expectant, wet face, Draco continued. "For not telling you that I… that I love you."

He knew he'd already heard from Seamus that Draco had feelings for him, but actually hearing it from Draco himself just made it that much better. Never in a thousand years had Harry thought that he would hear that his feelings were actually returned, and his legs nearly turned to jelly at the thought. He got what he was sure had to be the biggest grin of his entire life, and, hoping that Draco could properly support him, pounced on the blond, wrapping his legs around Draco's waist and bringing his arms around his neck. Draco's hands immediately went to Harry's arse – making the boy moan pitifully at the wonderful sensation of the first intimate contact with 

another person, the person he was in _love_ with – and stared into the bright green eyes that were darting all over Draco's face as he breathed hard in anticipation.

Draco leaned forward the remaining few inches and pressed their lips together. They met in a frantic kiss, Harry moaning at the contact, and did so even more as Draco massaged the skin and muscle under his hand even through all the denim cloth. "Draco… oh _gods_, Draco…" Harry broke off to speak briefly, before reattaching their mouths.

Draco probed Harry's mouth with his tongue, swiping it across the brunet's lips, to which Harry quickly granted access without any further thought, letting Draco enter happily. Harry rutted against the blond, grinding their hips together in wondrous friction to which the both of them groaned in pleasure, breaking from the kiss to do so, and _ohgods_, they were both hard as stone.

In the back of their minds they were vaguely aware of the fact that they were in the middle of an open hallway, where practically _anyone_ would be able to see them going at it were they to walk by, but the two boys paid it no mind, not even caring in the least. Harry was just lucky that Ginny hadn't come running after him.

Draco pushed their conjoined bodies against the wall harshly, speeding up their thrusting, as his hand, very un-Malfoylike, clumsily fumbled for Harry's cock through his jeans and, frustrated by the lack of skin-on-skin contact, instead hurriedly pulled down the zipper and fisted the brunet's cock in his hand firmly, causing Harry to moan loudly, his voice echoing all throughout the otherwise unoccupied corridor save for the two of them, as he threw his head back, not caring that he hit it against the wall behind him. Draco brought his unused hand up to the back of Harry's head, not caring that his hand was getting soaked with sweat from Harry's skin, threading his fingers in the dark ebony hair and brought their lips together in another frantic kiss, uncaring if it was sloppy, because no matter what, it was filled with passion and love nevertheless.

Draco was pumping him up and down, skilled hands from doing it to himself many times before and therefore knowing exactly what worked for himself to bring him off, and started to do the same sort of things to Harry as well. It must have worked for the brunet, since mere moments later, he was nearing climax, one so much better and forceful than he had ever experienced before. He ripped his mouth away from the blond's as he came, so violently, screaming into the night. Draco watched in a hazy, lust-filled gaze, awe mixed in there somewhere, as he saw Harry coming, and the look on his face as he screamed was enough to bring him to his own orgasm as well, yelling out Harry's name.

Completely spent, Harry leaned his forehead against Draco's own, both panting from exhaustion, and, unable to support the weight anymore, Draco crumpled to the floor, Harry still with his legs wrapped around his waist, to which the brunet savior smiled sheepishly for being the one to cause Draco such weakness at having to sink to the floor. Harry detached their limbs, instead choosing to lay against Draco's side, letting the blond snake an arm around his waist. Harry rested his head on Draco's chest, listening to his heartbeat as he spoke softly. "I love you, Draco, baby," he grinned at the other boy.

"Love you, too, my Harry." Draco grinned as well, the smile turning into a lascivious smirk at his next words as he looked at the boy in his arms. "So… ready for round two?"

Harry could only grin back.

- - -

"Harry James Potter! Where the HELL have you been?!" Hermione shouted as Harry strode into the common room later that night – or was it morning? Harry wasn't very sure either; looking at his watch, he saw it was already past one thirty in the morning. He was looking a bit dazed, his face flushed and hair mussed up even more than usual.

Harry sat heavily on the sofa, and glanced up at Hermione from his seat, a purely dreamy smile plastered on his face. "Mione, it was… Draco, he, erm… he-" And Harry promptly fell back to lay on the couch, grinning hugely all the while.

Hermione looked in confusion at her friend, and whipped around at hearing a new voice in the room.

"I think what he _means_ to say is that our boy Harry here has just gotten shagged silly." Seamus looked over at the brunet. "Isn't that right, Harry?"

Said savior could only gaze at Seamus in awe and merriment, goofy grin spreading even wider and looking doubtful to ever leave his face.

Hermione was still extremely confused. "Boys," she muttered to herself, as she trudged off to the girls' dorms, absolutely flustered. "I give up on ever trying to understand them."

--

"So actually earlier in the night, though, like Seamus said, I had been 'shagged silly' by Draco here. He finally told me o his long-harbored feelings that he'd been having for me since third year, and I told him of mine. So we kissed, and had some frottage, and made love, and… the rest is history, I guess." Harry grinned as Draco's arms that were wrapped around his torso held on even tighter, and he sighed in contentment. "Love you, Pookie Bear," Harry whispered to the blond, leaning up to kiss his cheek with a grin on his face, before going back to eating his honey-covered toast.

"Love you, too, Baby Darling," Draco whispered back, and the people in the room with them looked on in either shock at seeing the Slytherin Prince being so affectionate with another person, or merely cooed at them because of all the love radiating off of them. Draco gazed at him.

"Honey."

"Yes?"

"No, darling - you have honey on your chin."

"Oh." Harry only smiled sheepishly, wiping it off, and Draco pulled the boy onto his lap, snuggling him while Harry could only grin in satisfaction.

_Finite!_

**A/N:** No upcoming sequel to this, sorry. Unless you could _possibly_ think of an idea for a new fic to follow this one up, because as of right now I really have nothing for that. Otherwise though… have no fear! I have many new fics and oneshots coming up soon, and one of them should be up this weekend, hopefully, and it's a oneshot, and MAYBE the prologue and first chapter of a fic that I just started TODAY. Oo So… look out for those and remember… review, Review, REVIEW! XD

Love always,

Nymphy Fate.


End file.
